fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Succubus
Succubus (夢魔, Muma) is an Etherious created by an unknown shadowy figure through a mysterious artifact induced black art, she was created with the sole purpose of defeating all of Zeref's Etherious at all costs and prevent E.N.D from being revived. Succubus was given the name of Abigail Hunt (アビゲイルハント, Abigairu Hanto) by her creator, so that she could hide among humans and when the time comes, she shall assume her "true" form and end the evil Etherious's of Tartaros. Appearance Gallery Etherious.jpg Abigail.jpg abigail 22.jpg changing.jpg enjoying.jpg fighting abigail.jpg Sucubus2.jpg Sucubus.jpg hbigail.jpg abigail age curse.jpg History Powers and Abilities Human Form Enhanced Strength: In her human form, Abigail is comparatively much stronger than normal human beings. She can easily overpower three male human Mages using nothing but her brute force. Enhanced Speed: Abigail during her fight with the human mages proved herself to be way faster than them. Enhanced Durability: Abigail's bodily tissues are much more fortified and denser compared to normal humans. Enhanced Senses: Succubus's senses are about ten times as keen as an average human's, and about five times that of an average cat's. Her visual acuity is remarkable. Her vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below her, which allows her to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. Succubus's hearing is sufficiently acute as to detect a sound pressure level change. With her highly developed sense of smell, she can selectively sort through various odors so as to follow a quarry's trail. She can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. High Magical Power: Succubus even in her human form, has huge amount of magical power, even by Mage standards, while no where near as strong as a S-ranked mage, her control over her magic alone can pose great threat to a high ranking mage. It has been mentioned that her magical power can exert enough pressure to induce a normal human and weak Mage(s) with extreme fear. Curse Nightmare Curse (悪夢呪法, Akumu Jūhō): Using this curse she can enter and manipulate the nightmares of people. The overwhelming shock, fear, anxiety and terror can prove too suffocating for the victim in which their hearts might explode or brains might die. She is capable of entering the dreams of others and can communicate with other beings through her dreams. Succubus can trap others in nightmares or put them inside an eternal loop of nightmare that they can never escape. She can also sense and understand the nightmare's of people around her and even transform herself into their nightmare. However, the most impressive ability of her curse is her ability of "Dream Killing". She has the ability to kill someone in the victim's dreams with the ending resulting in the target's death in reality as well. If one isn't about to go to sleep or is asleep already, her curse might be useless on them. However, recently it has been seen that she can forcibly induce someone with "sleeping" curse. *'Black Dream (黒夢, Kuro Yume)': After forcing them to go to sleep, Succubus using her Nightmare curse can cause the victim's dream to have a direct impact on reality. This may subtly influence it by changing the course of events, manifest into the real world or even emerge into existence as new beings, objects or phenomena. This allows her to kill people, their friends, destroy their homes in reality just by actually performing these actions in one's dream. This is the reason why this spell is also known as Black Dream. Age Curse (寿齢呪法, Jurei Jūhō): Succubu's special curse, known as the Age Curse allows her to rapidly age things just by touching them. She can accelerate the age of any object or being she touches with such a rate that a person can age twenty years or more within a day. She can make the aging automatic, so the victim ages at a rapid rate. If used offensively, she can make beings and objects age to death, leaving nothing but dust. Also, touching her causes the exact opposite effect, instead of rapidly aging one begins to rapidly regress and this can cause them to turn into an infant and if they touch her for long enough time, they can be turned back to being just gamets. She can also transfer her age and life force to other beings at will. However, her most famous ability is to steal people's youth by absorbing it herself and causing her victim's to die shortly after. Sleep Curse (睡眠呪法, Suimin Jūhō): By using this special curse, Succubus can force any organism near her to fall asleep. In fact, the one's with extreme insomnia are not immune to this curse. Magic Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): Telepathy is a Caster Type Magic. With this Magic, Succubus is able to talk to other people through her thoughts and converse over long distances. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Wind is a Caster Type Magic and a variation of Air Magic. This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. *'Flight': Through the use of Wind Magic, Succubus is capable of lifting herself high up in the air, in order to move around freely, evade attacks and cross long distances in short times. *'Wind Wall (魔風壁 Mafū Heki)': Abigail creates a tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. Things from the outside can enter it, while the ones from the inside will get cut into pieces if they try to get out of it. *'Wind Blade': Abigail moves her hands in a pattern and fires several blades of wind at her target. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Transformation is a Caster Magic that allows Succubus to change her appearance. Etherious Form Augmented Strength: Succubus possesses vast strength the limits of which are unknown but is enough to overpower at least two physically imposing Etherious in their true form. Augmented Durability: Succubus is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. Her body is capable of withstanding extreme penetrative force, can easily compensate for G-force difference, adapt to any weather condition, can survive extremes of temperature including absolute zero and is specially resistant to blunt forces. Augmented Speed: Succubus's extremely strong leg muscles allow her to run and move at speeds beyond the imagination of normal Mages. Despite her overwhelming speed on her feet, she prefers to fly as her flight speed is roughly twice as much as her foot speed. Augmented Reflexes: Succubus's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are much more superior to other flying Etherious. Claws: Succubus fingers and toes are each tipped with razor sharp claws that, combined with her natural strength, are able to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. Combined with her strength, she can swing them so fast that it releases enough force to cause the resulting air pressure deal enough damage that should normally kill a human. She can also cut through extreme air pressure with her claws. Micro-Suction Discs: Succubus can stick to objects with the surface of his hands and feet. This enables him to scale surfaces. Prehensile Tail: Succubus has a long, shiny 3 foot long semi-prehensile tail that she can use to cover opponents’ eyes or to hold onto objects. Her tail also grants her an enhanced sense of balance and can also help her climb. Her tail is strong enough to not only support her body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object. Enhanced Magical Power: Her true form releases her actual magical power which are as much as twenty times; if not slightly more, greater than the magic she possesses in her human form. Devil Consumption Mode Devil Consumption Mode (閻魔消費モード, Enma Shōhi Mōdo): A secret power given to her at birth by the shadow man, also known as the "Curse Eater". This mode combines the power of Curse and Magic, to make her clad in a VIBGYOR armor of both Ethernano and Anti-Ethernano, in such a way that they do not cancel out each other. Instead, they boost each other's powers and are equally distributed in this armor. By assuming this form, she experiences a tremendous boost in her strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, reserves and senses; that allows her to fight on par with even the strongest Etherious but at the cost of her life. Once activated, this technique slowly eats away her life and by the end of her life, Succubus's body will breakdown and fade into nothingness. Demons and Etherious's are specially vulnerable to her form although, this form generally is associated with tremendous amount of pain. She can also alter the shape of her armor and mould any of its part to take any form as well as form weapons out of it, while retaining the ability to cast both her magic and her curse techniques. The Devil Consumption Mode focuses primarily on the enhancement of destructive force of her attacks. Other Abilities *'Master Hand-to-hand Combatant': Succubus is trained in the a variety of martial arts, making her a master of unarmed and armed combatant. Even without her powers or magic, she just based on her combat skills is capable of taking down several powerhouses. Barthram Severne considers her to be one of the best unarmed fighters that he has ever faced. She also enhances her blows with her magic or sometimes with her Age curse to make them more effective. According to Sanki, she's one of the best Judoka's and Kickboxer's in the entire world. Despite this claim, Abigail states herself to be actually a master of the Five Animals Art and Kyūjutsu and only a mere practitioner of Judo and Kickboxing. Her great fighting and planning skills allowed her to become an absolute team buster. *'Expert Archer': She is a master archer who is capable of accurately firing shots as far as two thousand yards away on a moving target. As a master of Kyūjutsu she is obviously a master with the long bow but has also has been observed to use the Crossbow. *'Expert Seductress': Siccubus is an expert in the field of seduction. Succubus has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. *'Skilled Gymnast': She has been shown to be very well versed in gymnastics. Trivia * She is loosely based of the demon of same name from mythology.